Paradox
by Haunted Quill
Summary: I found the title 'subaru's revenge wrong so I changed it.give it ago. give it a go i suck at summaries. the fates are not happy when the final day is over but the battles still going
1. Chapter 1

_**My first X fic! Please be nice. if you don't like it don't read it. Flames arenot welcomed. Right my fic is a little different, perhaps a little psychopathic I hope you enjoy it. This fic takes place on the final day. If you do not agree with suicide do not read on. **_

Declaimer: I Do not Own X and no matter how I wish I never will. I do how ever own part of the plot and my poems. Please do not steal these. You may how ever request permission to use them my email address is on my profile.

The Dragons of the heaven arrived at Tokyo Tower. The remaining Dragons of the Earth stand one side of the room. Monou Fuuma Better known as the Dark Kamui was in the centre of the line to his right stood Nataku next to Nataku stood Kusanagi Shiyu. To Fuuma's left stood The Sakurazukamori, He was here to kill Subaru, finish the game with the boy who both hated and loved him. Kamui stood opposite his twin star, sword in hand. Opposite The Sakurazukamori stood Subaru, he had a letter in his hand and his face was set in a stern frown. No emotions shone in those amazing green eye's tonight. Next to him stood the young girl, Yuzuriha, Inuki stood patiently at her feet. On the other side of Kamui stood Arashi and Sorata.

"so the fight for the fate of man kind and the earth begins" Kamui said his eyes cold.

"Indeed" Came his twin star's answer. A magical attack was launched by the dark Kamui. Subaru jumped in front of the attack shielding the blow. He got to his feet every one looked puzzled and stopped their fighting to see what the Sumeragi was up to. A sword appeared in his hands. The dark Kamui laughed coldly.

"So Subaru wants to be the first to die by my hands?" He asked.

"I'll die by no one's hands." Subaru spat. He turned to Seishirou. A cold chill ran down Seishirou's spine as he looked into Subaru's eye's some thing wasn't right. No emotion showed in his eye's. "You wanted my death you played with me like a toy so I decided to change the rules. You said I belong to you…. My life and death…" Subaru laughed, a cold hollow laugh "Well now my death belongs to some one else"

Subaru threw the letter to Seishirou. On the front in a writing like Subaru's or at least Subaru's very rushed hand writing the words To Seishirou-san were written. Seishirou looked back up to see Subaru throw the sword in the air.

"my death .. The death of your lover…is mine" Subaru hissed the sword fell startlingly fast. Subaru Caught the sword between his wrists cutting them deeply. His heart must have been pounding awful fast because the blood was running out with an un-natural speed. Every one gasped. You would have to had you been there, who'd expected the timid Sumeragi to do a think like that. For the first time in his life Seishirou felt fear, he feared a life with out Subaru, he did not understand that. He rushed over to the Sumeragi. Who had now collapsed to his knee's. Subaru fell backwards, Seishirou caught him and lay him down. Seishirou looked down at Subaru then the letter in his hand. Subaru was about to explain, Seishirou stopped him and waved the letter. Seishirou opened it.

_To Seishirou-san._

_I guess I get the last laugh in this game. I couldn't stand being betrayed by you. I still can't understand how you could do that to Hokuto, My life and death was yours not her's. I spent many nights awake, you know that though don't you? You were always watching, you underestimated me when you though I never knew. Because I did. I still love you Seishirou-san, I never really stopped. In some of those night you saw me writing, I think you deserve to know what I wrote. I wrote three poems about you. Two about you betraying me and one about how it feels to be loved by you. _

_Poem one. _

_**Separation **_

_I stand there in the pouring rain_

_Screaming and shouting your bloody name_

_But you can't hear me from where you are_

_Miles away in your car_

_The rain runs down my face _

_A river of red, a face of disgrace_

_Washing away my hopes and fears_

_My blood my tears in one long stream_

_As I walk in this day dream _

_The dream that's changing_

_Transforming in to a nightmare_

_As the ghost of your caresses plays with my skin _

_And you voice echoes with in my mind_

_I wont close my eyes fearing what I might find_

_See how confused you make me? I'm sure you enjoy that idea don't get too happy about it I don't think you'll like my other poems to much. _

_**Betrayal**_

_I cant believe you done this to me_

_I want to run But I can flee_

_The pain you've caused _

_Is consuming me_

_Bloody betrayal _

_Is Killing me_

_Those long lost kisses_

_My hopes and wishes_

_Why did it come to this?_

_We should be in lovers bliss_

_But you stabbed me in the back_

_With a jagged knife now every things black_

_What did you think of that? Continue reading Seishirou-san I cant promise you'll like this but I hope I can still see your face while your reading this. I may have lost the bet but I win the game. _

_**Betrayed.**_

_How could you betray me like that?_

_How could you stab me in the back?_

_Why must innocent blood be spilled?_

_For your amusement peoples loved ones are killed._

_Do you feel any thing in that black heart?_

_Cant you see you tore me apart?_

_Well no more do I stand here and weep_

_Stuck in the past remembering the man you used to be_

_I'm standing up. I am a man_

_You still see a child that you can harm_

_I will not play your games any more_

_Your rules mean nothing to me, they will be ignored_

_I was once your prey _

_But I'm killing your game_

_Does that make me the hunter?_

_I'll slice your game like a knife slices butter._

_Your Subaru-kun._

Subaru laughed coldly at the look on Seishirou's face. The caramel coloured eye looked in to Subaru's now misty green one that's when Seishirou knew that the blood was an illusion sent to scare him, That was not _his _Subaru-kun, in fact he knew that it was not Subaru at all. Kamui Had wrapped up Subaru's wrists. Inuki was comforting his distressed mistress. Arashi hugged Sorata close.

"Subaru-kun. When I said you lost the bet… I lied." Seishirou said, no one said a word holding their breaths. "I love you and I've always have, I thought I could make it easier on you by saying that I didn't. I killed Hokuto because she asked me to. Not to hurt you."

Subaru shook his head in disbelief but Seishirou leant down and captured the younger mans lips that were now cold and bloody. Subaru answered that kiss then laughed.

"I hope that kiss haunts you Seishirou Because he's dieing you wont be getting another one…." With that Subaru passed out from lack of blood.

"Subaru's been possessed?" Yuzuriha said. Seishirou was quite shocked at her knowledge.

"Yes" Seishirou said "I think I know who by and all. The bloods not real its an illusion"

As soon as the words passed the lips of the Sakurazukamori the illusion shattered there was no blood on the sword. Just a small knife in the hands of the younger man. Seishirou pulled it away and began to heal the wound and was met by minimal resistance from the soul that had hijacked his lovers body. Even Dark Kumai did not agree with some one taking over another's body unless it was him doing the taking over of coarse. The spirit materialized to show a woman in her 30's.

"Kanuki" Seishirou said. The woman smiled Coldly.

_**Right I've re-vamped this I wrote it at three am and then 2 days later (today) I read it and realized there are parts missing and all sorts wrong.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Sorry people I've been away on holiday for Christmas plus working very very hard, I have a full time job and 3 college courses so please cut me some slack. Thank you for your kind reviews. And sorry if this chapter does not please you.**_

Kanuki smiled coldly. "Seishirou-chan" The ghost made a mock bow.

"why are you doing this" Demanded Kamui, staring coldly at the ghost who's gossamer swirled eerily.

"A life for a life, love for a love, tooth for a tooth and Eye for an eye." Answered the ghost in a riddle that only Seishirou could answer. Every second they wasted Subaru drifted closer to death.

"What do you mean?" Sobbed Yuzuriha who was sobbing on her knees smoothing Subaru's raven hair.

"care to answer… Sakurazukamori" said spectral version of Kanuki. Seishirou smiled and sighed… woman always caused trouble at the worst time.

" about a year or so ago I was given a job to kill Kanuki's boyfriend. He'd found out some thing he wasn't supposed to know. He was going to tell every one about this …. Thing, so I killed him. I don't know how Kanuki found out it was me… we were once good friends…not that I cherish such bonds"

The ghost looked furious.

"you talk about him as if he was nothing…" she stormed. she looked at The Sumeragi laying helplessly on the floor his blood spilling taking with it his life.

"what did this man ever do that was so bad to deserve your affection… to become your plaything you destroyed him…He wont come back to you" she Stated. her words were so cold. All eye's on Seishirou, unblinking waiting for an answer. How would the cool killer deal with that question. A smile.. No humour in that smile.

"he simply chose it…" came the answer. "and every one here can not deny that he wouldn't choose it again" Seishirou seemed un-moved by the ghost last comment but in his mind he was thinking it through.

The last words were a growl. The ghost blinked.

"it's good he's dieing then… to escape you" She hissed venomously.

"His death belongs to me" Insisted Seishirou "and I say not yet…"  
he leant down and kissed the Sumeragi's palms. The Sakurazukamori's mark flared white light. The wounds healed but the blood loss was to great this would take serious healing and now was neither the time or the place to do it. A cold laughter caught his attention.

"it's too late Seishirou…you'll loose him like I lost mine…" Seishirou scowled and turned to the spectral form. He began chanting the ghost shrieked.

"what's he doing to her?" Yuzuriha questioned as she writhed trying to escape the person who had pulled her back from the Sumeragi. If she had looked back she would have seen Kusanagi. In the confusion or as some might call it, the interruption, the angels and seals had become intertwined, standing together but not quite united, just watching the scene before them.

"he's driving her soul away" came Kamui's answer. He has seen Subaru do it though Subaru's words had been softer, more emotion and kindness, Seishirou's was cold, hard and anger filled. The soul departed. Seishirou scooped up Subaru and began walking away but the Dragons of the heaven wouldn't allow then and went to stop them.

"leave them…" Came the dark Kamui's voice. Kamui narrowed his eye's but went to go after Seishirou once more. Dark Kamui tackled his twin star to the floor. Then a full fledge fight between the seals and angels broke loose. Yuzuriha pinned to the floor by Kusanagi. Arashi's sword being entrapped by Nataku's scarf , Kamui was struggling with Fuuma. Sorata was beginning to raise a shield when Yuzuriha was thrown into his arm's. Inuki bit down on Kusanagi's arm.

"do you not realize some thing?" laughed the Dark Kamui. As he pointed to the clock he stated what every one had just noticed "the deciding day is over… the dragon of the heaven win by default… Lets go…"

_With Seishirou and Subaru._

Seishirou knelt beside Subaru on his bed. He chanted and felt that healing flame he felt the heat of it in him mouth and leant forward and kissed Subaru a soft but intimate kiss passing the healing flame from one body to the other. He then guided it through. Healing Subaru. Working was painstakingly slow but the Sakurazukamori remained focus and came to that same resistance.

.: He doesn't want to come back:.

.: he will:.

.: so you can treat him badly again?:.

.: what would you know about it tree?:.

.: I thought you had no emotions:. The tree mocked.

.: shut up:.

"Subaru-kun please" Seishirou whispered, he leant down and kissed Subaru's pale lips once more. The flame moved forward regeneration the body doubling the blood amounts. Seishirou pulled back. He smiled and put his hand over the Sumeragi's heart which was beginning to pound harder and stronger. He wanted to pull Subaru to consciousness but thought it best to let him sleep. So he settled back in his chair and waited.

**_I don't know where I'm going with this and sorry for making you wait so long. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back and looking good! Apart from the Rudolph nose… I have flu so some of this is what I dreamt up while in my world of hallucinations Please bear with me. **

"Seishirou-san…." Came the soft moan from the bed, Subaru was tossing and turning trapped in a nightmare. "Hokuto Nooooo!" the last word what a scream. Subaru sat up so fast it made his head spin and he quickly realized it was a bad idea. Seishirou who had not left his side sat up in surprise he had been half asleep when Subaru had screamed.

Subaru fell back tears misting his already misty green eyes, it was clear the younger man was not awake still half in dream land. Seishirou moved over to him and smoothed his black hair.

"go back to sleep Subaru-kun" He whispered. Subaru blinked as if recognizing him smiled only a fraction and closed his eyes.

"hai Seishirou-san" he whispered before drifting into unconsciousness once again.

"_Kamui…wake up Kamui…." _Fuuma whispered in to Kamui's ear. Kamui sat up and stared at him like a startled rabbit.

"you didn't really think I'd let you win did you?" Fuuma chucked pinning the amethyst-eyed boy to the bed. Kamui looked up helplessly and shuddered as Fuuma pressed himself against him.

"The final day is over…. You said it yourself…" Kamui stammered a tear rolling down his cheek. Fuuma sadistically licked the tear away.

"it's not over until one of us wins and until one of us is dead…" he breathed in Kamui's ear. "but I don't want to finish it quite yet, first I'm going to start with your friends… I'm going to make you watch as I kill their loved ones, make you watch them scream. Then I'll kill them and watch you scream."

Kamui was trembling under the touch of his twin star tears flowing down his cheeks.

"leave them alone….please… it's over" Kamui said. Fuuma punched him hard and Kamui cried out. Sorata must have been walking by because he came bulleting through the door.

"what the…"Sorata began. Fuuma let Kumai up. "what's going on?"

"can't I pay an old friend a visit?" Fuuma said wiping the blood off Kamui's lip.

Sorata growled and went to launch forward. A scarf wrapped It's self around Him preventing him from moving. Kamui cried out once again. Fuuma smirked, he hadn't told Nataku to come but he had been well aware he was there. Arashi came running.

"Sorata!" She exclaimed. She was wearing a short nightdress and simple house shoe's. She cut him free.

"thanks babe… go put on some clothes." Sorata said raising an eye brow. More of that hellish white material went for Arashi and Sorata tackled her out of the way landing them in a rather awkward position. No time to dwell on that though as Arashi rolled to the side putting herself on top as more white material slapped into the floor where their heads had been just moments ago.

"thanks miss.." Sorata said looking up at Arashi.

"sayonara Kamui-kun…. Pleasant dreams…" With that Fuuma left Nataku on his heals.

"where are we going father?" It asked as it followed

"to visit some friends." came the distant answer.

Kamui had tears rolling down his cheek. Sorata was way to comfortable under Arashi but she rolled off him and stood up surprisingly blushing.

"Kamui are you ok?" She asked as Sorata was pulling himself to his feet and draped Kamui's coat around Arashi.  
"just in case they come back" he reassured her as she went to hit him. She seemed to soften and sat gingerly next to a sobbing Kamui. Yuzuriah came running in at that point in nothing but a bath robe her hair was stil wet.

"what happened?" She question.

"go get dried and dressed and I'll tell you" Arashi said leaving Kamui and Sorata alone. The good looking monk comforted Kamui until he fell asleep. He closed and locked the window and electrified it so if any one on the outside tried to get in they'd soon find out it wasn't a smart move. He walked out and Arashi was with a worried Yuzuriha. Sorata signed.

"Kamui said that Fuuma's going to destroy every one we he loves loved ones. Then the ones he loves and then him." Sorata said getting a blank look from Yuzuriha he re-phrased it. "Basically he's going to go after every one that will mater. If you take Subaru. Kamui is close to Subaru so He'd kill Seishirou in front of Subaru knowing this would destroy the Sumeragi and then kill Subaru. Then move on to us. So on and so forth.

"No Kusanagi!" Gasped Yuzuriha.

"uh huh what shall we do?" Arashi asked. "half the seals are in love with angels we cant leave them to die."  
"I wish Subaru was here…." Sorata muttered.

"call is mobile" Yuzuriha said grabbing the phone. Sorata pressed the speed dial and left his message. 5 minutes later the phone rang.

"Moshi moshi" Sorata said.

" Subaru's sleeping." Came a deep voice.

"we need to talk to him its an emergency." Sorata said patiently.

"well he hasn't been fully conscious after the Tokyo tower yesterday I can pass him the message when he wakes up" Seishirou said wanting to get back to his Subaru-kun.

"tell him to phone home it's really important" Sorata said. Seishirou said he would then hung up.

Seishirou padded into his room and sat beside the Sumeragi. Before he had always checked the Sumeragi's consciousness but this time he was to wrapped up in what the emergency could possibly be he just sat in the chair.

"Subaru-kun you really are beautiful especially when your asleep" Seishirou mussed aloud to the younger man. "I wish you'd just wake up so I can see your ok" he muttered narrowing his eyes at the chuckling that filled his head.

"I didn't know you cared Seishirou-san" Said Subaru opening his eye's, his green eye's filled with those ever so fleeting emotions. Seishirou saw the flicker of amusement.

"well I can't loose my Subaru-kun, what else would I play with?" Seishirou said trying to gain back a point.

"bastard" Subaru muttered "what happened?"

Seishirou told him every thing leaving the bit out about him loosing the bet.

"you said you loved me… and that you lost the bet… is this true?" Subaru asked.

Seishirou wasn't quite sure how to answer that.

"Arisugawa-san called. He said it's an emergency you should call back Subaru-kun" Seishirou changed the subject quickly sweeping from the room inwardly cursing himself. He knew Subaru would never let this go now.

Subaru moved over to telephone and dialled the seal's number.

"Moshi moshi" Came Arashi's voice.

"Arashi-san what happened, I just got Sorata-sans's message" Subaru said turning his back on Seishirou who was watching the conversation while making them both tea. Sorata came on the line and explained.

"right…. Well I it is the end of the world….yes…ok I'll talk to him and then come home and talk to Kamui." That was all Seishirou could hear. He watched as Subaru hung up the phone.

"what was that about?" Seishirou asked putting on the persona of the veterinary that Subaru thought he had loved for one year of his life.

" their calling a meeting between the angels and the Seals some thing about the dark Kamui and a suicide mission" Subaru said. "well Fuuma just paid a visit to Kamui…and basically said he'd kill every one because he wants to see Kamui suffer. Starting with who's close to the seals and then the seals and then Kamui."

"so he's going to kill me because you love me right Subaru-kun?" Seishirou asked with a small smile.

"Yes Because I'd be rather upset of you died I want to kill you myself." Subaru spat. Seishirou crossed the distance between them and set the steaming mugs of tea down beside the phone.

"is that so…." he said leaning closer to the startled Sumeragi. "you might want to kill me… but you never could, could you Subaru-kun? Because as much as you hate me… you love me more"

"the only reason you're not dead now is because you saved my life" Subaru said then his own words sunk into his head. Seishirou had indeed saved his life… maybe Seishirou did love him. Maybe there was a possibility of a happy future.

_Love is like a rose, pull off the petals and it will grow back again with time _Hokuto's friend… what was her name… she was yonger than Hokuto… thirteen she was at the funeral.. Subaru searched his memory, immolatio, Hokuto always called her Immy-chan and the name had stuck. Bara Immolatio. Her mother had been Latin and her father Japanese.It was strange it wasn't the first time he had found himself thinking about her in the past few months. She and her parents had been friends with the Sumeragi family until the parents died when she was twelve then she lived with her friend.

"Subaru-kun your staring" Seishirou pointed out.

Subaru's mouth moved wordlessly. Seishirou studied the younger onmyoji, he had been feeling lonely lately, _this is a distance I can cross_, he thought and took this opportunity to lean down and kiss the Sumeragi pulling his body close.

Images of Seishirou flashed into the Sumeragi's mind. 

_Subaru-kun. When I said you lost the bet… I lied …I love you and I've always have, I thought I could make it easier on you by saying that I didn't. I killed Hokuto because she asked me to. Not to hurt you_

Subaru kissed back wrapping his arm around the Sakurazukamori. He felt rather than heard Seishirou chuckle. Subaru inwardly cursed himself for letting the Sakurazukamori treat him like this but then again he _liked_ it. The kiss deepened. He had never been so grateful for the mobile phone that Karen had Insisted that the Seals carry around. It was vibrating between the two men. Subaru broke the kiss and scrambled away to answer his phone. "hai we are on out way" Subaru's voice said.

"Sorata-san need's to talk to you" Subaru said.

"I have work" Seishirou said. _and Subaru-kun how do I know this isn't a trap._

"Kusanagi-san will be there too it's about Fuuma doing this whole murder thing" Subaru informed him.

"oh in that case I'll come, I'll just have to murder some one later" he said with a smug grin. Subaru winced. Subaru borrowed one of Seishirous shirt and used his trench coat to hide the dry blood on his pants. He got a message to Kamui to bring him some fresh clothes. They reached the 'neutral' place. Clamp campus gardens, where there was a rose bush the size of a willow. It was famous for it's different coloured roses. They met there. Kusanagi was giving little glances and smiles at Yuzuriha, who in returned giggled and offered him some pocky.

_That's so sweet it's sickening _Seishirou said as he spotted them.

"so why are we here?" Kamui asked.

"well we need to think what we are going to do to keep Kusanagi-san and Seishirou-san safe because we dragons of the Heaven protect our own. I don't think Yuzuriha would be happy if some thing happened to Kusanagi" Subaru said. "and I don't mind admitting I'd be rather unhappy if Seishirou-san was killed because of me"

"ah Subaru-kun I thought you didn't care" Seishirou teased.

"I don't it's you who does…otherwise you wouldn't have bothered healing me and forcing me to live and being all cute." Subaru said in a cool off hand voice. Every one then turned to Seishirou to see his answer. Seishirou, who was now past denying he loved the Sumeragi (after all he had admitted it in front of them all on the final day.) could find no good retort.

"touché" He said with a smile Subaru surprised both Seishirou and himself by smiling back.

Kamui felt himself getting a little jealous and pulled the green eyed onmyoji aside.

"are you sure about this? What are you doing? Your _flirting_ with the man who killed your sister!" Kamui said his mind a mess of confusion.

"Yes I am sure we should keep Kusanagi and Seishirou-san safe. I am not flirting and you seem to forget Kamui he saved my life…twice" Subaru said glancing back to Seishirou. "any way I spoke to Hokuto and she thinks I should forgive him…I don't know but I'm not going to let him get killed because of me."

Kamui gave a sigh "ok Subaru if that's what you want" He said and walked back to the group.  
"Can we go get some Ice cream?" Yuzuriha said looking up at Kamui. Kamui gave her his best smile "come on then. Subaru, Sorata, Arashi are you coming?"

"we'll catch you up" Subaru said turning to Seishirou and Sorata. Subaru's head was aching, he was still recovering from the blood loss.

"Subaru… your awful pale are you ok?" Arashi asked.

"he should be resting… he hasn't made back the blood he lost yet" Seishirou informed them.

"I'm fine" Subaru protested firmly. Subaru took a step forward to lean on the lamp post. His hand missed the lamp post but he was spared hitting the floor by Seishirou. Subaru was at a dead faint in the older mans arms.

"I'll take care of him back at my apartment." Seishirou said. He was going to walk away and leave it at that but thought it best to give them the address he knew that Subaru would be distressed if Seishirou left his friends to worry about them so he told it and the young monk wrote it down. Seishirou departed, Hailed a cab and went back to his apartment.

**Fuuma's a twit hadn't he realized he'd threatened his own men?well this is a lead up chapter next chapters going to be mas, I've already writen some of it. I hope you like. No subaru has not forgiven Seishirou and yes he still loves him and he's not so bitter because he knows Seishirou does love him. why else with Seishirou save his life? to come.Kamui torture.Saorata torture, An OC! and murder by seishirou... and maybe a visit from out favorite angel...HOKUTO!**


	4. chapter 4

_**I suck, I passed my exam and I cant even feel excited about it, is that normal? **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own X or Tokyo Babylon. All I own is an a+ in my exam and my computer and my dog and various other items but nothing clampish . I do however own Immy-chan and will not hesitate to hunt you down and disembowel you if you steal her. Thank you for your time and patients. **_

Seishirou followed his latest hunt trying to get the feel of him, ready to get him alone and kill him. Subaru had been staying with him for three days and tension was high, it was constant mind games. _Great _he thought as his latest victim walked into a soap land. He followed. The girl behind the desk was very familiar. It ones one of the Sumeragi friends. He briefly wondered what she was doing here. She wrote down the mans name and sent him with a girl for a 1 hour session or so Seishirou thought he heard. The girl with the waist length black hair turned to Seishirou, she was in her twenties, 23 if he'd worked it out right. She had blue eyes so pale they could almost be classed as white. She stared at him.

"Sakurazuka-san how can I help you?" She said her voice pleasant but there was a foreign sound to it… perhaps Latin.

"Bara-san… I'd like a girl for an hour " he said, what else could he say she didn't know any thing about him he couldn't say he was hunting, she couldn't possibly know he's the Sakurazukamori. Seishirou couldn't help but notice how beautiful the younger woman was, he had always appreciated beautiful things. Her beauty almost rivalled that of Subaru… Almost. She had none of that innocence, that mystical energy that the onmyoji had, that drew Seishirou like a moth to flames. But Seishirou could not deny that there was some thing about her. She was currently flicking through a book.

"I'm afraid all the girls are taken for another fifteen minutes." Immolatio said looking up at him just as she did a woman with a dress so tight it looked to be cutting off her circulation. She pulled Immolatio aside and whispered some thing, Immolatio was arguing her point very calmly but soon found herself in way over her head.

"follow me Sakurazuka-san" She said after signing some thing into the book and leading Seishirou into a room. As soon as they were out of sight Seishirou smiled

"it's been a long time Immy-chan" he said studying her. "I never thought you'd work in a soap land your far to beautiful for that."

"It's a temporary thing Sei-chan" She said turning to look at her.

"I'm sure it is." Seishirou said sitting on the bed. He had no desire to let her do some thing against her will.

_((A/N. I am not a soap land girl and I don't really know how it would work but my soap land works this way if you don't like it tough I cant control what comes out of my twisted little mind))_

Immy-chan sat beside him. Seishirou had never seen the girl look uncomfortable she had always been so sure and bright.

"what did she threaten you with?" Seishirou asked.

"Mine and my friends job" Immy admitted. What Seishirou didn't know was Immy was hiding a secret of her own. "I only work behind the desk, I only have enough money to put myself through college. So I work here and at the shop by my house to be able to live."

"don't worry I'm not going to make you do any thing you don't want to" he said keeping up the persona of the friendly veterinarian. "I'll still pay"

"but but … Sei-chan please…" she said looking at him. "If Kalian …that's my boss found out she'd fire me. She'll know"

"ok, calm down Immy-chan" He said smoothing her hair.

"No ones called me Immy-can since Hokuto-Chan" Immy admitted. She leant up and kissed Seishirou, Seishirou was startled but then kissed back laying the girl back, the door handle began to turn, the door opened a crack and Kalian looked through. Seishirou ignored her and slid his hand up Immy's skirt in view of the door. The door closed but neither of them moved for a considerable amount of time.

"that was interesting" Seishirou said looking down at Immy and removing his hand. Immy said some thing not to nice that involved a female dog.

"my my my I didn't know you swore Immy!" Seishirou mocked.

"Well times change Seishirou" she said a little bitterly. "well you've got 45 minutes Seishirou what do you want?"

"well first tell me about the past 9 years of your life and we'll do what ever you feel comfortable with, with out either of us feeling uncomfortable" He said as she ran her fingers over his back, he's had to admit having Subaru around all the time was causing havoc on his body with the sexual tension.

"mm.. K after Hokuto died, I stayed with my last living relative until I was 15 and they too died. I moved back here and stayed in my family home, while going to school. I worked hard and got good grades, went to college and now I'm still in college part time working towards my nursing degree." She said. "I am going to be celebrating my 23rd birthday alone with a glass of wine soon"

"so I'm guessing your not very happy" he said letting her up.  
"No I can guess you could say that" she said setting about her job.

A good 45 minutes later they both emerged. Seishirou was feeling a lot less tense but the tension wasn't completely gone.  
"you must be in love" Immy-chan said as he handed her, her fee.

"why do you say that?" Seishirou asked raising an eye brow.

"Because if it was lust any one will do, To get rid of the tension I mean, But if it's love only that one special person will do" She said tucking the money away. Seishirou let a thoughtful frown slip over his face inside he smirked.

_You always were a cleaver girl Immy. Just never clever enough. All that time we were alone did you not know I was a little distracted? Did you not know I am a killer? Did you not know I killed your best friend? You know I love Subaru… in love? I guess so. We are twin stars, two sides of a coin, always together but never touching. _

"Well Immy I must be going" Seishirou said sensing his prey leaving. "do you still live in your old family house?" he asked Immy nodded. "Maybe I'll call around."

She nodded and wrote some thing down

"call first, I'll make some thing to eat" She said their was a twinkle of some thing playful in her eyes. Seishirou had no choice but to ignore it. He walked for the door. Immolatio narrowed her blue exotic eyes, giving her a frightening look.

"Oh yes…do come Visit me, Sakurazukamori." She whispered and turned away picking up her back pack she left, her shift was over.

Subaru stood beside his sisters grave, once again he called her spirit , nothing happened. He tried again but some thing pushed him away causing him to loose balance. Hokuto must be busy. She never said where she was, in fact, she quite avoided answering the question. She hadn't passed on, Subaru knew that and she wasn't in the Sakura. She wasn't in limbo so where was her soul hiding? Only Hokuto and two other people knew. Subaru didn't know this. Subaru opened his eyes as foot steps approached. A woman knelt beside him, she lay a bouquet of roses, Subaru was dimly aware the roses were all perfectly the same shape and size but all different colours. Subaru glanced at the woman who's eyes we closed and face was hidden in shadow.

"Hokuto. I know you out there probably wearing some thing outrageous and finding new ways to embarrass your brother. I miss you but I know we'll meet again. I love you" The woman whispered. Subaru studied the woman. Hat, black top hat with a rose on it tilted so it over shadowed her right eye. Black and red jacket. Red shirt. Black and red pinstriped trousers. She opened her eyes and looked ay Subaru.

"Hello Sumeragi-san, it's been nearly a decade since we last spoke." She said.

_Those eye's, those eye's _Subaru thought. _I dreamt about those eye's. _though in truth he never could forget them.

"Bara-san" Subaru said nodding his head.

"Most people call me Immy or Rose these days" She informed him.

"Alright Immy," Subaru said trying not to stare.

_**((dreadfully sorry about the short chapter so much is going on in my life right now. I hope you enjoy this. Don't worry, you'll find out more about Immy as we go along. I love confusing people, in your reviews tell me what you think, tell what you think Immy-chan is hiding. I dropped the hints can you pick up the trail. Its all in her name. Immolatio its Latin. Her Name is Immolatio adaequare Bara. So her names means Some thing, Equalizer ((wel its equalize)) Rose. She has a big part to play in getting revenge for Subaru. Farewell until next time. ))**_


End file.
